Alkylation of polycyclic aromatic compounds with monoolefins in the presence of an acid catalyst to produce a resinous product is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,229,018; 1,741,473 and 2,233,964.
Preparation of alkylation resins by reacting dicyclopentadiene (DCPD) with aromatic reaction solvents in the presence of a catalyst such as AlCl.sub.3 is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,297. The solvents disclosed include alkylaromatic hydrocarbons and tetrahydronaphthalene. Alkylation of benzene aromatic compounds with mono- and polyolefins is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,202. A molybdenum-carbon monoxide compound is used as the catalyst.
Copolymers of an unsaturated cyclic hydrocarbon such as dicyclopentadiene and an aromatic compound such as naphthalene or anthracene are disclosed in United Kingdom Patent 1,043,360. The polymerization is carried out under oxidizing conditions, and the products are crystalline and have a melting point above 300.degree. C.